Getting To Know You
by Providencelover
Summary: Casey and Christy try to get settled into the Hansen's but things don't go as planned.


Getting To Know You  
By: Providencelover and Forever Fairy  
This is a sequal to our other story. Hope you enjoy.   
  
  
  
Dream sequence:  
  
Lynda: Syd! Syd, wake up!  
Syd: (tiredly) What mother?  
Lynda: You need to talk to Casey and Christy.  
Syd: I need to talk to them about what?  
Lynda: Well, you figure it out! They've been with these psychopaths whon   
think they're parents, their real parents died, then they're brought into a   
house where they barely even know anyone!  
Syd: Is there going to be a point to this sometime soon, because I'm tired.  
Lynda: (Sighs) Syd, Syd, Syd. Don't you know what this means? Since you were   
the one who got them out of that situation, and take care of them now and   
everything, you're technically their mother.  
Syd: No, mom, I'm technically their legal guardian.  
Lynda: (rolls her eyes) Whatever. No difference. Anyway, the point is,   
they're bound to have some trouble with this transition. And it's up to   
Super Syd to fix it.  
  
Syd wake to the alarm buzzing in her ear. She flops back down into her   
pillow.  
  
Casey: (V.O., tired) Syd?  
Syd: (lazily) What?  
Casey: (V.O.) Can you turn that alarm off PLEASE??  
  
Syd rolls over and turns off the alarm.  
  
Casey: (V.O) thank you!  
  
Syd looks at the clock, and realizes what time it is.  
  
Syd: Oh my gosh! It's Casey and Christy's first day of school!  
Casey: Did you say something Syd?   
Syd: Aren't you going to be late for school?   
Casey sits up:   
Casey: Oh Jeez. I gotta get Christy up.   
Casey runs and gets her sister up.   
Christy: (tired) What?   
Casey: Its our first day of school.   
Christy: So, your point is?   
Syd: Her pint is that you have to get up, like, NOW!!  
  
Christy sighs .   
Christy: OK I'm up. Happy?   
Syd laughs.   
Syd: Why don't you girls get dressed and I'll see what we're having for breakfast.   
Syd disappears into the kitchen. She finds Joanie already there feeding Hannah.   
Joanie: How are they doing?   
Syd: Fine. Not very willing to get up though.   
Joanie laughs.   
Joanie: I bet. They've been here a week Syd, its high time you show them whose boss.   
Syd gives her sister an annoyed look.   
Syd: I can handle them thank you very much.   
Joanie shrugs and turns back to Hannah.   
Joanie: Hey I'm just trying to help.   
Syd pops two pieces of toast in the toaster and sits down at the bar.   
Then Casey and Christy come into the room.   
Syd: You two sure to dress quickly.   
Christy: We had to learn how when we lived at....  
Syd: You don't have to finish that sentence.   
Christy and Casey give Syd a grateful look. They take the toast that has just popped out of the toaster.   
Casey: Got any peanut butter?   
Syd points to the cabinet where the peanut butter is located.   
Joanie: So, excited about your first day of school?   
Casey: Not really. I'm not going to know anyone and school ends in a few weeks anyway. I missed a whole month of it back in Connecticut.   
Syd: I'm sure you'll do fine.   
Christy: Oh yeah she'll do fine, its me we gotta worry about.   
Syd laughs.   
Syd: Hurry and eat so we can go OK?   
Casey and Christy nod.   
Soon they are in the car on the way to drop off Casey at South Providence High.   
South Providence high:   
Casey goes into the school and goes into the office. She goes up to the desk where the teacher she'd met the week before is sitting.   
Casey: Mrs. Sims?  
Mrs. Sims looks up.   
Mrs. Sims: Hi Casey. Let me show you to your locker and give you your schedule.   
Casey nods and shifts her backpack from one shoulder to the other. She followed Mrs. Sims to the crowded hallway and found her locker. Someone was already at it.   
Mrs. Sims: Lindsey, I'd like you to meet your new locker partner this is Casey.   
Lindsey turns around.   
Lindsey: HI. Are you new here?   
Casey casts her a smile.   
Casey: Yeah. It's a long story, I'll tell you later.   
Lindsey nods.   
Mrs. Sims: I think you and Lindsey have the same schedule so I'll let her show you around.   
Casey nods and Mrs. Sims walks away.   
Lindsey: (Closing her locker) So, where are you from?   
Casey: Connecticut. We recently moved here after my sister and I were dumped by our foster parents. Dr. Sydney Hansen took us in.   
Lindsey: Oh I know her; in fact I have to go see her for a follow up.   
Casey and Lindsey walk down the hall together.   
Casey: For what?   
Lindsey: For a sinus infection, my family can't afford medical care so we go to ST. Clare's.   
Casey nods.   
Lindsey stops at a classroom.   
Lindsey: Well here we are, first period, World History.   
Casey rolls her eyes and walks into the class with Lindsey. She puts her books down on a desk and sits down.   
Person: Hey you mind, that's my spot.   
Casey looks up to see a girl with dark hair standing over her.   
Casey: Sorry.   
Person: You're new here aren't you?   
Casey: How did you know?   
Person: Typical first day stuff. Don't worry, I'm sure things will work out fine.   
Casey stands up and goes to another seat.   
Person: Oh and by the way, never ever where your hair in a bun, its so over done.   
Casey's face turns red.   
Casey: Thanks I'll remember that.   
Casey sits down in a desk and sighs. Then the bell rings and a lady with blond hair comes into the room.   
Teacher: Morning class, if you will turn your books to page 624 we'll begin discussing world war two.   
Lindsey raises her hand.   
Teacher: Yes Lindsey.   
Lindsey: We have a new student today this is Casey.   
Teacher: Oh hello Casey, I'm Mrs. Posh. We need to get you a book don't we.   
Mrs. Posh hands Casey a book and goes on teaching. Casey is totally lost during the class and has a hard time concentrating.   
At lunch Casey is getting her food when she is knocked down by a bunch of boys.   
Boy: Sorry.   
The boy goes on laughing with his friends, not even acknowledging her. She sighs and tries to find a table. She sees Lindsey sitting at a table with a bunch of girls and goes over to them.   
Lindsey: Hi Casey. How's your day going so far?   
Casey: I've had better.   
Lindsey: Well I don't mean to be rude or anything but this is where the track team sits. You can sit with us if you want but we're probably going to be talking about the meet and stuff.   
Casey: I don't mind, I was on track at my old school.   
Lindsey: Oh.   
Casey smiles at her and begins eating. All through the day things keep happening. First, she doesn't know the answer to a problem in math and then she gets hit in the head by the ball in gym. By sixth period Casey has had enough of school.   
set: Providence Jr. High  
  
Christy wandered down the hall, feeling totally lost. She looked down at the   
paper in her hand, up at a set of lockers, and kept walking.  
  
Voice: Hey, you a little lost?  
  
Christy: (turns and sees a boy standing behind her) Uh, yeah. It's my first   
day here. I'm Christy. (shakes hands with the boy)  
  
Boy: I'm Danny. So, you're trying to find your locker I'm assuming.  
  
Christy: Yeah. I can't find it anywhere. I think they gave me a false locker   
number to get me out of the office.  
  
Danny: (laughs) Yeah really. Let's see, locker 62. Oh that's right over here.  
(leads Christy over to another set of lockers)  
  
Christy: Thanks.  
  
Danny: Sure. Hey, what class do you have first?  
  
Christy: (checks her schedule) Well, I have homeroom with Miss Greene.  
  
Danny: Hey cool, that's my class. I can introduce you to my friend, Alannah.   
She's really cool.  
  
Christy: (smiles and opens her locker) Thanks Danny.  
  
Danny: (leans against a locker) Yeah well, I remember being new here too. It   
really sucks not knowing anyone, afraid of not knowing where to go or   
anything. I hated it. But I'd be more than happy to show you around.  
  
Christy: Well, I'd be more than happy to accept. (closes her locker) Now,   
you'll have to first show me where homeroom is.  
  
Danny: No problem. C'mon, this way.  
  
Walking to homeroom, Christy tells Danny about the situation with her foster   
parents and moving in with Syd. Christy isn't looking where she's going   
until it's too late.  
  
Girl: (drops her books as Christy runs into her) Hey, watch it!  
  
Christy: (covers her mouth with her hand) Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I didn't   
see you! Here, let me help you.  
  
girl: (snotty) Don't you touch my stuff you klutz! What are you blind,   
didn't see me walking with an armful of books?  
  
Christy: (shocked) I...I'm really sorry.  
  
Girl: (stand up with all her books and scoffs) Yeah, whatever.  
  
Christy and Danny turn to watch the girl storm off angrily.  
  
Danny: That's Angel Peterson. She's only the most popular girl in school.   
Cheerleader, lots of friends, football player for a boyfriend...  
  
Christy: Blonde...  
  
Danny: Yeah, you got it.  
  
Christy: I don't understand. I said I was sorry.  
  
Danny: Well Christy, not everyone cares about sorries. To her, if anyone   
who's not popular ever looks at her, she expects an apology. My advice is to   
steer clear of her.  
  
Christy: For safety precautions?  
  
Danny: Exactly.  
  
Christy: Thanks. Well, we'd better get going; I don't want to be late on my   
first day.  
  
As they continue walking to homeroom, Christy thinks about her already bad   
day at Providence Jr. High  
  
  
Later that day: South Providence High:   
Casey is getting books out of her locker when Lindsey comes over to her.   
Lindsey: Hey, good day?   
Casey looks at her locker partner.   
Casey: It stank and I don't know why you had to be so rude to me at lunch, I thought we were friends.   
Lindsey: I'm sorry about that, I don't know what came over me. I've lived here all my life and I've never been the new kid before, well except when I was a freshman but I knew practically everyone here.   
Casey nods and moves aside so that Lindsey can get her stuff.   
Casey: Its ok. Well I gotta get going, I have to meet Syd at the clinic.   
Lindsey: I'll walk with you; I have to go there straight after school anyway.   
Casey and Lindsey walk out of the school building together.   
Casey Do you have track practice today?   
Lindsey points to the sky. Dark clouds have begun to form.   
Lindsey: Does that explain anything?   
Casey laughs.   
Casey: Yeah, it does.   
The girls walk into St. Claire's clinic a few minutes later and see Izzy finishing up with a patient.   
Izzy: (coming over to them) Hi Casey, I'll tell Syd you're here.   
Casey: Thanks, I'm just gonna go stash my stuff in her office.   
Casey and Lindsey go back to Syd's office to put their stuff down.   
Lindsey: Do you understand that homework in History?   
Casey: You're asking me?   
Then Syd comes into the room.   
Syd: Hi, how was your day Casey?  
Casey: Well...um...let's just say it was not what I was hoping it was gonna be. You already know my friend Lindsey.   
Syd: Yes, I do. Hi Lindsey, are you ready to get started?   
Lindsey nods and follows Syd to an exam room.   
Lindsey: I finished all the medication.   
Syd checks Lindsey's ears, throat and nose.   
Syd: Good. Well you're looking good kiddo. Do you and Casey have any classes together?   
Lindsey: We have History together and we're locker partners.   
Syd: Great! Well you can call your mom or you can go home with Casey if you want.   
Casey pulls the curtain aside.   
Casey: Can she?  
Syd shrugs.   
Syd: Sure. Tell Christy to start on her homework right away when she gets home.   
Casey: OK will do.   
Syd: Thanks.   
At the Hansen home:   
The girls walk into an empty house.   
Lindsey: (puts her book bag on the table) No one home huh?   
Casey nods.   
Casey: Dr. Jim Hansen is downstairs in the vet clinic.   
Lindsey: You have a vet clinic in your basement? Cool!!  
Casey: Come on I'll show you.   
Casey and Lindsey go downstairs to the vet clinic where Heather is at the front desk typing on the computer.   
Heather: (looks up) Hi Casey, how was school?   
Casey: OK I guess. This is my friend Lindsey.   
Heather: Hi I'm Heather I work for Dr. Hansen.   
Lindsey: Cool.   
Then Jim comes out of the back room.   
Jim: Hi Casey, how was school?   
Casey: I'll tell you at dinner.   
Jim nods.   
Casey: This is my friend Lindsey, we're locker partners.   
Jim: Hi Lindsey I'm Dr. Hansen.   
Lindsey: Hi, I know your daughter Syd she treated me.   
Jim: Well...   
Lindsey laughs.   
Casey: Come on I'll show you where Christy and me sleep.   
Lindsey follows Casey upstairs.   
Casey thinks to herself.   
Casey: (thinking to herself) I'm really lucky right now.   
  
  
  
Set: Providence jr. high Lunchroom  
  
Christy and Danny are sitting at a table eating when a girl comes up to   
them.  
  
Girl: Hey Danny.  
  
Danny: Hey. Al, this is Christy she's new here. Christy, this is Alannah.  
  
Alannah: (sits down next to her and smiles) Hi.  
  
Christy: Hi.  
  
Danny: (looks between Christy and Alannah) Christy moved here from   
Connecticut with her sister.  
  
Alannah: Oh really? Where are you staying?  
  
Christy: With Dr. Syd Hansen. She sort of adopted us, it's a long story.  
  
Alannah nods and turns to Danny  
  
Alannah: So Danny, are you coming to my party on Saturday?  
  
Danny: Yeah of course. I never miss a good party.  
  
Alannah: (remembers Christy) Hey Christy, you can come if you want to.  
  
Christy: Thanks. I'll check my calendar and see what I have planned.  
  
Danny: I hope nothing, because Alannah throws the best parties. Last time,   
we made such a mess that when her parents came home; they made everyone come   
back the next day to help clean up. It took us, like, two hours!  
  
Christy: (looks skeptical) oh well, i...  
  
Alannah: Oh don't worry, that was one time. Besides, it was eons ago. My   
parents have matured since then.  
  
Christy forces a smile, still feeling uneasy.  
  
Danny: Don't worry. That was with, like, 200 people. This time, it's only   
gonna be a couple friends from school.  
  
Christy: (relieved) Oh.  
  
Alannah: (laughs) Yeah, you don't actually think I'm gonna get myself in   
trouble like that again, do you? Man, i was grounded forever after that one.   
i think i still am, come to think of it.  
  
Danny and Christy laugh. They hear the warning bell.  
  
Danny: Whoa, we'd better get going. Lunch is over in like, 2 minutes and I   
have math afterwards. And believe me, yo do NOT want to be late, or it's off   
with yor head.  
  
Christy: (looks at her schedule) i have home ec.  
  
Alannah: oh good! I'm in that class too. My partner just moved, so we could   
be partners if you want.  
  
Christy: (smiles) ok.  
  
The rest of the day for Christy goes well, and by the time the ending bell   
rang at 3.00, she wasn't so nervous about Providence Jr. high anymore.  
  
  
Later that day: Hansen house:   
The family is getting ready for dinner. Joanie has prepared a wonderful meal in honor of the girl's first day of school.   
Syd: So how was your first day of schoolgirls?   
Casey: It stunk but it was OK afterward. I met this girl named Lindsey, she's my locker partner. She's also on the track team.   
Syd turns to Christy:   
Syd: What about you Christy?   
Christy: Well I met this boy named Danny and ate lunch with his friend Alannah. It went OK until I knocked into a girl named Angel who was totally rude to me.   
Syd: I remember doing that when I was your age.   
Syd: So do you have much homework?   
Casey: Nope.   
Christy: My teachers gave me a break since it was my first day and all but I have some home ec homework to finish.   
Joanie: I can help you with that, I don't bake for nothing you know.   
Christy: Smiles.   
Christy: Thanks, Joanie.   
Syd: So what do you want to do after we clean up the kitchen?  
Robbie: Even though I'm not a girl, I wonna sleep.   
Joanie: No body asked you.   
Robbie sticks his tongue out at Joanie.   
Casey: How about we watch a movie together? We haven't seen many movies lately because of well you know.   
Syd nods.   
Christy: But we're safe now. Oh yeah my friend Alannah invited me to a party, can I go?  
Syd: Sure, I just need time, place, and location  
.   
Christy nods. She is so excited about the party.   
The family cleans up the kitchen and settles down in the living room to watch a movie. They decide on Sound Of Music.   
Robbie: (to Casey and Christy) They used to make me watch this all the time.   
Syd: We did not.   
Robbie: Did too.   
Syd hits Robbie over the head with a pillow.   
Jim: Kids that's enough.   
Syd gives Robbie a look and turns back to the screen.   
Later that night: in the girls room:   
Casey and Christy are getting ready for bed.   
Casey: So are you really going to go to a party?   
Christy: Is that a bad thing?   
Casey: You've just never been into parties much.   
Christy: Have too.   
Casey: Have not.   
Then Syd comes into the room.   
Syd: What's all the screaming about?   
Casey sighs and gets into bed.   
Casey: Nothing.   
Syd: OK. Well.... Good night girls.   
Casey and Christy: Night Syd.   
Syd turns out the lights and closes the door. Soon everyone is tucked in at the Hansen house.   
  
  
beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.  
  
Casey rolls over and turns off the alarm.  
  
Casey: (groans) Oh man. Here we go. Day two.  
Christy: (sits up and rubs at her eyes) Yeah. I can't wait for school!  
Casey: (gives her sister a weird look) What planet are you from?  
Christy: (shrugs) Just because I had a better day than you yesterday doesn't   
mean you have to bite off my head.  
Casey: I'm not biting off your head, and who says I had a bad day yesterday?  
Christy: You did.  
Casey: Did not.  
Christy: Did too.  
Casey: Did not!  
Joanie: (enters room) Girls! Hey! It's, like, 6 in the morning. Can you   
PLEASE let the rest of us sleep?  
Christy: Sorry.  
  
Syd enters the room.  
  
Syd: Good morning girls.  
Christy: Good morning.  
Casey: morning.  
Syd: Having a rough start, are we?  
Casey: No.  
Christy: yes.  
  
Syd raises an eyebrow and looks up at Joanie.  
  
Joanie: Hey, don't look at me. (leaves room)  
Syd: (sighs) Girls, I know it's been hard for you both. new family, new   
schools, new town. But you still need to cool your jets. you've been arguing   
a lot lately, and it's starting to worry me.  
Casey: Don't worry about us, Syd. We were always like this.  
Christy: Yeah. It's the typical sister routine.  
Syd: (laughs) Ah yes. I remember that. I don't think Joanie and I ever   
stopped doing that.  
  
Robbie enters room  
  
Robbie: ok, i don't mean to be rude or nothing, but shut up! i'm trying to   
sleep here!  
  
Casey gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom.  
  
Syd: Robbie, if you're so tired why don't you just go back to bed, and shut   
your door?  
Robbie: Cuz I don't wanna.  
  
Casey comes back into the room with a cup of water and splashes it over   
Robbie.  
  
Robbie: Ok, now I'm awake. (looks down at himself.) and all wet. Great.   
(leaves room)  
  
Christy: (giggles) Good one, casey.  
Casey: well, he wouldn't shut up.  
Syd: (laughs) i think robbie's going to have an immense fear of you  
by this afternoon. Well, you girls had better start getting ready for   
school. And Christy, i need information about that party, okay?  
Christy: Okay.  
  
Syd leaves the room.  
  
Casey: Since when did you even start liking parties? I always thought you   
thought they were only for the people who don't have lives.  
Christy: Oh please i was, like, 5. Only the people who HAVE lives go to   
parties.  
Casey: (laughs) so, you've finally picked up on that, huh?  
Christy: (glares) oh shut up.  
  
Both girls get dressed.  
  
Later that day: South Providence high:   
Casey is at her locker when Lindsey comes up to her. She steps aside so that Lindsey can get her stuff.   
Lindsey: So are you ready for day two?   
Casey shrugs.   
Casey: I guess.   
Lindsey slams the locker shut.   
Lindsey: Listen I have a track meet this afternoon, do you wonna come?   
Casey: Sure. I can call Syd during lunch.   
Lindsey: Great! You don't have to meet Christy or anything do you?   
Casey shakes her head no.   
Casey: Nope. Syd gave us both a key to the house this morning.   
Lindsey and Casey go into first period, World History. They sit down in their seats.   
Lindsey: Did you finish the homework?   
Casey: Yep.   
Lindsey: Me too but I clearly do not understand it.   
Casey turns in her seat, ready to face another day.   
In the Cafeteria:   
Casey grabs her lunch out of her backpack and goes over to Lindsey's table.   
Lindsey: Hey. Sorry I didn't see you after first period but Mrs. Sims kept me after to show me my grade in her class.   
Casey sits down beside Lindsey.   
Casey: Ouch. So., excited about the meet this afternoon?   
Lindsey shrugs.   
Lindsey: I guess. I'm kind of nervous though.   
Casey: Don't worry I'll be there to cheer you on. Which reminds me I need to call Syd and tell her I will be home late.   
Lindsey: There's a pay phone in the hall by the bathrooms.   
Casey: Thanks.   
Casey gets up and goes to call Syd. When Syd comes to the phone she explains the situation and tells her she will be home late that afternoon.   
Syd: Have fun.   
Casey: I will. Thanks, bye.   
Casey hangs up and goes back to the cafeteria.   
That afternoon: the track:   
Casey finds a seat close to the front and sees Lindsey getting warmed up. She waves and Lindsey waves back. Soon the meet begins and everyone is cheering the Providence High team on. Casey screams for Lindsey, wanting her to win. Then she sees Lindsey fall to the ground.   
  
  
  
  
Set: Providence Jr. High  
  
Christy shuts her locker and turns around coming face to face with Alannah.  
  
Christy: (gasps) Oh! Alannah, you startled me.  
Alannah: Oh i'm sorry. I thought you could at least hear my stomach   
growling. I haven't eaten anything yet.  
Christy laughs.  
Christy: No I didn't, but maybe that's a good thing.  
Alannah: (laughs) Yeah maybe. Anyway, can you come to my party?  
Christy: Well, Syd says I can once I find out where it is, when it is, when   
it ends, you know. typical adult stuff.  
Alannah: (laughs again) Yeah I know that! Where: My house 1248 Cedar Avenue.   
pretty easy to remember. 1+1=2, 2+2=4, you get the picture.  
Christy nods.  
Alannah: My parents will be there, so nothing wild.  
Christy: (laughs) Well, Syd'll like that.  
Alannah: And it's tomorrow, Saturday from 3.30 PM- 10.00 PM.  
Christy: (looks a little worried) 3-10?  
Alannah: Yeah... (sees Christy's face) Oh no. What's wrong?  
Christy: Well, my sister and I just got out of a really, really bad   
situation and Syd's kind of protective of us. I don't know if I can stay out   
that late.  
Alannah: (disappointed) Oh. That sucks.  
Christy: Yeah.  
Alannah: (brightening) Well, you could at least ASK right? There's no harm   
in asking. And if you can't stay that late, then you can stay until   
whenever.  
Christy: Good idea. I'll be sure to bring it up tonight.  
Bell rings.  
Alannah: Oh yay. We're late for class.  
Christy: Oh man! It's only my second day!  
Alannah: Don't worry, just tell them you got lost. they'll go easy on you.   
See ya.  
Christy: See you.  
Both run down the hall in different directions.  
  
Set: Hansen house  
  
Christy's doing her homework in the kitchen. She looks over at Syd.  
  
Christy: um, hey Syd?  
Syd: What's up, hon?  
Christy: Well, I got all the info for the party.  
Syd: Great. Cough it up. (grabs a pen and stands by a paper pinned to the   
fridge.)  
Christy: At Alannah's house. 1248 Cedar Avenue. Her parents will be there.  
Syd: Very good.  
Christy: (laughs) I knew you'd say that. (Syd laughs as well) And it's   
tomorrow from 3pm to... uh, 10 pm.  
Syd: (nods) Okay. Go ahead and go.  
Christy: (shocked) Huh?  
Syd: (turns to her) what do you mean, huh? Is there a reason that I wouldn't   
lt you go?  
Christy: Well, it goes until 10.00. I thought you'd want me back before   
then.  
Syd: I trust you Christy. And I know that if things get bad or you start to   
feel uncomfortable you'll come straight home.  
Christy: Of course.  
Syd: (smiles) good.  
Christy (notices her sister isn't there) Hey Syd, where's Casey?  
Syd: Oh she called me when she was at school and said she was going to   
Lindsey's track meet and she'd be late.  
Christy: Oh. I see.  
phone rings, Syd answers  
Syd: Hello? (pauses) okay, okay Casey slow down. What happened?  
Christy looks up, suddenly worried by the look of concern of Syd's face.  
Syd: Okay, okay Christy, I'll go pick you up at the track and we'll drive   
down to the hospital. Okay? Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes. And just   
stay calm.  
Hangs up.  
  
at the track:   
Syd pulls up and hops out of the car.   
Syd: Casey what happened?   
Casey: Lindsey was running and she fell.   
Syd: Lets go.   
They hop in the car and drive to the hospital.   
Hospital:   
Syd goes to the admit desk and ask about Lindsey.   
Nurse: Dr. Talvert is just finishing up with her Dr. Hansen.   
Syd: Thank you.   
Syd turns to Casey.   
Syd: Dr. Talvert is almost done examining her.   
Casey nods.   
Then they see Lindsey being wheeled out in a wheelchair.   
Casey runs to her.   
Casey: Are you OK?   
Lindsey: Fine, I just have to stay off it for a while.   
Syd: Do you want me to call your parents for you?   
Lindsey shakes her head.   
Lindsey: No, they won't be home till late.   
Casey: Well why don't you come with us and we can do our homework together.   
Casey turns to Syd.   
Casey: Is that OK Syd?   
Syd: Sure, that's fine. I'll go get your crutches.   
Hansen house:   
Christy is doing her homework when Casey walks in, Lindsey and Syd following.   
Christy: What happened?   
Lindsey sits down in a chair.   
Lindsey: I fell.   
Casey: (gives Lindsey her backpack) Do you understand that homework in math?   
Lindsey shakes her head.   
Lindsey: Nope.   
Casey sits down at the table.   
Casey: Me neither but we can work it out together.   
Syd: Lindsey what time will your parents be home?   
Lindsey: Around seven or so.   
Syd: Ok, I can drive you home then.   
Lindsey: Thanks Dr. Hansen.   
Syd: Not a problem. I'm going to go see what my sister is up to, call me if you need help.   
Casey: We will.   
Syd goes into the living room, leaving the girls alone to do their homework.   
Then a loud clap of thunder shakes the sky, making all three girls jump.   
Christy: Great, more rain.   
Lindsey: I think its kind of cool.   
Casey: On what planet?   
The girls laugh and continue their homework.   
In the living room Syd sits down on the couch, her head throbbing. The headache had started before she went to get Casey from the track but she'd ignored it. Then Jim comes into the room.   
Jim: Are you OK Syd?   
Syd: Fine, just a little headache, nothing a little TYELONAL won't cure.   
Jim: OK, if you're sure.   
Syd nods. She sighs and leans back on the couch, something is terribly wrong.   
  
Saturday, 2:45 PM  
Set: Hansen House  
  
Christy is getting ready for the party, excited.  
  
Casey: (enters room) Hey. Aren't you a little overdressed for a party?  
Christy: (looks down at her skirt) Oh no! Is this bad? I can't be a loser at   
my first party in Providence!  
Casey: (rolls her eyes) Oh please, don't be so mellowdramatic. Just put on a   
pair of pants and a less dressy shirt and you'll be fine.  
Christy sighs.  
Casey: Hey look, if you don't want my help then don't ask!  
Christy: (looks surprised) I... I'm sorry Casey.  
Casey doesn't reply.  
Christy: Gosh, I know you're upset about your friend, but you don't need to   
bite my head off!  
Casey: (turns around quickly) Lindsey has nothing to do with this!  
Christy: It has everything to do with this and you know it!  
Casey: (hesitates) All I said was to put on pants and a casual shirt. how is   
that Lindsey's fault?  
Christy: (seeing the humor) I have no idea.  
Both girls start laughing.  
Casey pulls out a shirt and pair of jeans and throws them at her sister  
Casey: Here, put these on, it'll be way better.  
Christy: Thanks. (goes in to the bathroom to change)  
Syd: (enters room) Hey Casey. is Christy ready to go.  
Casey: Just about. She's in there changing. (jerks her head to the bathroom   
door)  
Syd: (lowers her voice) What were you two fighting about just now?  
Casey: (giggles) I have no idea.  
Christy comes out of the bathroom.  
Christy: Hey Case, is this bet... Oh hey Syd.  
Syd: Hey you look good. Ready to go?  
Christy: Heck yeah!  
Syd: (laughs) I'll be waiting in the car. (exits room)  
Christy: So, I'm off to my first real party.  
Casey: yeha well have fun. But remember one thing; if things get too wild,   
call Syd right away. That kind of party is not cool.  
Christy: (sighs) Case, it's not like I'm gonna drink or do drugs or   
anything! Besides, Alannah's parents will be there.  
A car horn blares from outside.  
Christy: I have to go.  
Casey: Please remember, Chris.  
Christy doesn't reply.  
  
Set: Syd's Car  
Syd: Well, here we are. 1248 Cedar Avenue.  
Christy: (nervously) Yep. Here we are.  
Syd: Now, there will be adults at this party right?  
Christy: (rolls her eyes) Yes, mommy Syd.  
Syd smiles as Christy climbs out of the car.  
Syd: I'll see you at 10!  
Christy waves and watched Syd drive away. taking a deep breath, she turns   
and walks towards the house. Before she reaches the door, it opens.  
Alannah: Christy hey! I'm so glad you could make it!  
Christy: yeah so am I! I still can't believe Syd let me stay the entire   
time!  
Alannah: (laughs) I always thought Dr. Hansen was pretty cool, but now I'll   
love her for life!  
Christy laughs and Danny enters the room.  
Danny: Hey Christy. I'm so glad you could come!  
Christy: (looks around) This place looks kinda deserted. Am i early?  
Alannah and Danny exchange glances.  
Alannah: Well, you see, I told everyone else to come at 5.  
Christy: (nervously) W... why'd you say that?  
Danny: Because (lowers his voice) Alannah's parents are leaving at 4.30 and   
will get back at 11. Then the party gets REALLY wild!  
Christy: Uh, you know guys, i told syd that there would be adults here. I'd   
feel bad lying to her.  
Danny and Alannah exchange glances again.  
Alannah: Well, you can either stay, or go. it's your choice. i'm sorry   
Christy, i shouldn't have told you that people would be here, but i knew   
that there would be no way Dr. Hansen would let you come unless there were   
parents.  
Danny: Oh well. As long as she never finds out, right?  
Christy: (laughs nervously) Yeah... as long as she never finds out.  
  
The party goes on and at 4.30 on schedule Mr. and Mrs. O'Lara announce that   
they're going out.  
Mrs. O'lara: Now i know you kids will be good. Alannah, the emergency   
numbers are by the phone and...  
Alannah: and Mrs. birch is right next door if we need her. yeah mom i know   
we've been through this a hundred times already.  
Mrs. O'lara smiles.  
Mr. O'lara: bye, kids.  
As soon as her parents are gone, Alannah turns to Danny and Christy.  
Alannah: Now this is where the fun REALLY begins!  
after a few minutes, people started arriving. Lots of people.  
Christy's beginning to get nervous.  
As the party drags on, Alannah has an idea.  
Alannah: (shouting) okay, everybody! We're going to play a game called spin   
the bottle, which i know you're all familiar with. The only thing is, it   
isn't a little peck on the cheek. You and whoever, in the closet, 5 minutes.   
Anything goes, but something HAS to go on!  
Christy's stomach begins to flop. She pushes through the crowd of at least   
60 or 70 people to get to Alannah.  
Christy: um, alannah? I'm not feeling very well, and i was wondering where   
the phone is.  
Alannah: (looks disappointed) Aw, you're not leaving now! The fun is just   
beginning!  
Christy: I'm sure.  
Alannah: Well, you know i can't make you stay, but you really shouldn't go.   
I mean, we wouldn't want...  
Danny cuts in.  
Danny: C'mon Alannah, drop it. She doesn't feel comfortable and to be quite   
frank, neither am I. C'mon Christy. I'll show you the phone.  
the two walk off leaving behind a shocked Alannah. They walk into the front   
hall.  
Christy: Danny, you really didn't have to do that for me.  
Danny: yes i did. i know how you feel, i've been to alannah's wild parties   
before too, but never before have they gotten this far. You go ahead and   
call first.  
Christy picks up the reciever and dials. it rings a few times before someone   
answers.  
Voice: hello?  
Christy: (worried) Syd? Is that you? Oh my gosh, you sound awful! Are you  
okay?!  
Syd: Yeah Christy i'm fine. and how are you doing?  
christy: (hesitantly) well, the party took a wrong turn and suddenly i'm not   
having so much fun anymore.  
Syd: (sounding worried) Christy? What's going on there?  
Christy: (whispering) I'll explain it to you on the way home. please come   
and get me PLEASE!  
syd can't miss the panic in her voice.  
Syd: I'll be right there. Wait outside for me.  
  
  
Hansen house:   
Syd grabs her keys and heads for the car. Her head is still throbbing and she wonders if she should be driving. Taking a deep breath Syd pulls out of the driveway. It has started raining again and Syd is having trouble seeing the road. Then Syd blanks out, everything is in a blur. She tries to stop the car from spinning but its too late, the car spins out of control, straight for a tree. Syd screams and then everything goes quiet.   
Party:   
Christy waits nervously for Syd to arrive. She wants to get out of there as quickly as possible. Christy looks at her watch.   
Christy: (thinks to herself) Syd should have been here by now.   
Accident sight:   
EMT: Pulse 134 and threading, BP's 90/60. Let's get her to county.   
Rhode Island hospital:   
Nurse: What do we have?   
EMT: Thirty year old female rammed into a tree, pulse 134 and threading, BP's 90/60. She's unresponsive to painful stimuli. No ID.   
Doctor: I know this person, its Dr. Hansen. Let's keep her on the monitor until we know what's wrong and get Dr. Hopper down here.   
Nurse nods and goes to page Dr. Hopper.   
Party:   
Christy picks up the phone to call home again. Casey answers.   
Casey: Hello? Hansen house.   
Christy: Case its me Christy, is Syd there?   
Casey: No she went to get you. Is she not there yet?   
Christy: No and I want to come home. I called over an hour ago.   
Casey: Maybe she's stuck in traffic.   
Christy: Not at this time of night, is Joanie there?   
Casey: I'm sure Syd will be there.   
Christy sighs.   
Christy: I'll try her cell, she always has it with her.   
Casey: OK. Oh and Christy.   
Christy: Yeah?   
Casey: Its going to be OK.   
Christy: Thanks.   
Christy hangs up the phone and dials Syd's cell phone. She waits for Syd to pick up.   
At the hospital:   
EMT: (to doctor) We found her purse and her ID is in it.   
Doctor: Thanks Doris.   
Doris: No problem, see you.   
Then Dr. Hopper comes into the room.   
Dr. Hopper: (to ER doc) Have you contacted her family yet?   
ER doc: Not yet, we're working on it. What do you think it is?   
Dr. Hopper: Her illness may be coming back.   
Then the phone rings.   
Nurse: Should we get that?   
ER doc: Go ahead and get it.   
The nurse picks up Syd's cell phone.   
Christy: Syd where are you? I'm like dying over here, please hurry up before I get stuck in the closet with some guy I don't even know.   
Nurse: (to doctor) It's a child. What should I tell her?   
Christy: Syd are you there? Syd?   
Nurse: I'm sorry Dr. Hansen can't come to the phone.   
Christy: Sorry I think I have the wrong number.   
At the party:   
Christy stares at the phone. Was there something wrong with Syd?   
  
  
Set: Hansen House  
  
Casey is beginning to worry about Syd and her sister.  
  
Casey: (thinking out loud) What could be happening?  
Joanie: (enters room) What do you mean?  
Casey: (turns to Joanie) Christy called to be picked up from the party about   
10 minutes ago and Syd hasn't shown up yet.  
Joanie: (worried) Hey, Syd mentioned something about having a headache... oh   
no.  
Casey: What?  
Joanie: i... uhhh, Casey you stay here and wait for dad to get back home.   
tell him I went to go get Christy. And tell him that Joanie says she thinks   
its coming back. Mention Syd and he'll know what you mean.  
Casey: (thoroughly confused) Um, ok sure.  
Joanie checks the address written on the fridge an hurries out.  
Joanie: (calling over her shoulder) I have my cell if you need me.  
Casey: 'okay.  
Casey sits and waits in silence when the door opens.  
Jim: (V.O.) Hello? Anyone home?  
Casey: In here.  
Jim: (enters room) oh hey Casey. Is Syd or Joanie here?  
Casey:(nervously) Well, Christy called to be picked up from the party about   
10 minutes ago. Syd left about 10 minutes ago, too, but she hasn't shown up.   
Joanie just left and told me to tell you that she thinks it's coming back.  
Jim: Is... is it about Syd?  
Casey: i think. She said to mention her and you'd know what she meant but   
she didn't tell me what it was about.  
Jim: (pales) Oh good lord.  
Casey: What? What's going on?  
Jim begins to answer when the phone rings.  
Jim: Hello?  
Casey listens curiously.  
Jim: Yes this is Jim Hansen. Uh huh... oh god. Yes. Rhode Island Hospital?   
I'll be right there. (hangs up)  
Casey: jim?  
Jim: Syd was in an accident and hospitalized. I'm going down to the   
hospital. You stay here and wait for Joanie and Christy. Tell Joanie where I   
am and i said to come down ASAP.  
Jim exits.  
Casey: (sighs) What is going on here?  
  
Set: Alannah's house  
  
Joanie arrives and rings the doorbell. Danny answers with Christy right   
behind.  
Joanie: hey Christy.  
Christy: Joanie! I've never been so glad to see you in my life! Where's Syd?   
What happened to her? tell me please, please!  
Joanie: Calm down Christy. I don't know where Syd is, but... (cell phone   
rings) Hold on. (answers) hello?... Casey what's wrong?... Syd's in the   
hospital!... okay i just picked up Christy, I'll be there as son as I can.   
bye. (hangs up)  
Christy: (panicked) Joanie? What was that about?  
Joanie: (quickly) I can't explain it all right now. I'll tell you in the car   
on the way home.  
Christy: (turns to Danny) Wait! Do you want me to stay with you until your   
mom gets here?  
Danny: Nah. I live within walking distance. I'll see you on monday, maybe.  
Christy knows he's referring to the convo Joanie just had about Syd.  
Christy: i'll see you later.  
  
Set: Joanie's car  
Christy: NOW will you tell me what's happening?  
Joanie: well, about a year back i guess, Syd got... sick.  
Christy: What do you mean 'sick'?  
joanie: like serious illness. Like disease. Anyway, she crashed her car and   
ended up in a coma. It must be coming back.  
Christy: (panicked) Well, will she be all right?  
Joanie: (sighs) I don't know hon. time will tell.  
  
they drive in silence the rest of the way home.  
  
Set: Hansen house  
Joanie and Christy enter set.  
  
Casey: (stands up) Now will somebody PLEASE explain to me what's going on?  
Joanie: Christy, you tell Casey everything that i told you. I have to get to   
the hospital.  
Christy: Okay.  
Joanie: and please watch out for Hannah. She's asleep now, so it should be   
no problem.  
Both girls nod as Joanie exits set.  
Casey: (turns to Christy) Now will you tell me?  
Christy explains.  
Casey: Oh my gosh. This is bad.  
Christy: Yeah.  
Casey: Let's just hope it doesn't get too bad.  
Rhode Island Hospital:   
  
Jim: (To doctor) Is she all right?   
Dr. Hopper: We've taken her up to CT now. She must have had a seizure while driving. Was she complaining of any headaches?   
Jim: One this afternoon but other then that no.   
Dr. Hopper: I'll let you know when her CT scan is back.   
Joanie: Can we see her?   
Dr. Hopper nods and shows the Hansen's where Syd is lying.   
Joanie: Someone should call Robbie.   
Robbie: Someone already did.   
Joanie sighs.   
Joanie: I can't believe this is happening again.   
Jim hugs his youngest daughter.   
Jim: I know but Syd will be fine, she always is.   
Dream Sequence:   
Syd: Mom why is this happening to me again, especially now?   
Lynda: Calm down dear, everything happens for a reason.   
Syd: Mom Casey and Christy have already been through so much in the last month. They don't need this too.   
Lynda: Come on dear I want to show you something.   
Syd sighs. Soon she finds herself in the Hansen living room.   
Lynda: Look at them, so scared. They wouldn't know what to do without you.   
Casey and Christy are sitting on the couch staring at the TV.   
Syd: I wish I could tell them that everything is gong to be OK.   
Lynda: I know dear, I know.   
Hansen house:   
Christy is pacing around the room.   
Christy: I wish I knew what was taking so long.   
Casey comes down the stairs holding Hannah who has woken up.   
Casey: I know but they'll call soon.   
Christy: How can you be so calm? What if Syd dies?   
Casey: Christy don't talk like that, Syd isn't going to die.   
  
Rhode Island Hospital:   
Joanie, Jim and Robbie sit by Syd's bedside. Syd is unconscious and has been put on amonitor.   
Dr. Hopper walks into the room.   
Dr. Hopper: I have her CT back, her illness is back.   
Joanie: What does that mean? Will she survive it the second time?   
Dr. Hopper: Its hard to say.   
Jim goes over to Syd.   
Jim: Syd, we're here, we're with you.   
Joanie: I'll call the girls.   
Jim: Good idea.   
Joanie goes out in the hall and takes out her cell.   
Christy: (picks up on the second ring) Hello?   
Joanie: Hey its me.   
Christy: Is Syd OK?   
Joanie: She's still unconscious and the doctor just came by, her illness is back.   
Christy: Oh no. Well Hannah is awake and we're watching a movie on Disney.   
Joanie: Great.   
Christy: Can we see her? Can we come to the hospital?   
Joanie: Sure but I don't want Hannah up really late. See if you can get her down OK.   
Christy: OK.   
Joanie: I'll call Heather and see if she can watch her.   
Christy: I'll tell Heather.   
Joanie: Ok. Bye hon.   
Christy: Bye.   
Joanie hangs up and sighs; wishing all of this was just a dream.   
Hansen house:   
Christy puts the phone down and turns to her sister.   
Casey: Was that Joanie? Is Syd OK?   
Christy: Yeah. She said that Syd is still unconscious. She said we could come down there if we want and she's going to call Heather to come and watch Hannah.   
Casey: Ok great.   
Christy: She said for us to try to get Hannah back to sleep.   
Casey: I don't think that's going to be very easy.   
Hannah: No bed.   
Casey: Yes bed.   
The girls go up to Hannah's room and try to get her to sleep. Finally Hannah falls asleep and the girls go back down stairs to wait for Heather. The doorbell rings a few minutes later.   
Heather: Joanie just called, she's going to take you to see Syd.   
Casey: Thanks Heather.   
The girls put on their shoes and wait for Joanie to pick them up.   
  
  
  
  
Set: Hansen house  
  
Casey and Christy are sitting there, thinking about  
their visit to see Syd last night.  
  
Casey: I'm going to school. See you.  
Christy: Bye.  
  
A few minutes later, Christy leaves for school.  
  
Christy is walking to school when she hears someone  
call out her name.  
  
Danny: Hey Christy! Wait up!  
Christy: Hey Danny.  
Danny: So how's Syd?  
Christy: She had an illness and it's coming back.  
Danny: Whoa. I'm sorry to hear that.  
Christy: So am I.  
  
They walk in silence for a moment.  
  
Danny: So do you want to hang after school or  
something?  
Christy: I wish I could but I'm going to the hospital  
to see Syd again.  
Danny: Oh. That's too bad because Alannah and I were  
going to...  
Christy: (angrily) No! I don't want to have anything  
to do with Alannah!  
Danny: (surprised) why not?  
Christy: If it wasn't for Alannah's little party, I  
wouldn't have had to call Syd to come and get me and  
she wouldn't have crashed! I don't want to have  
anything to do with Alannah!  
Danny: Wait a minute, you're blaming Alannah for Syd's  
accident?  
Christy: Yes.  
Danny: that's so unfair, Christy!  
Christy: No it's not! You're not the one who's moth...  
friend is in the hospital.  
Danny: Fine then!  
Christy: Fine!   
  
She runs away leaving a shocked Danny behind her.  
  
Set: Providence Jr. High  
  
Christy's walking quickly through the halls and not  
watching where she's going when she runs into someone.  
She looks up and sees Angel Peterson.  
  
Angel: Hey you little brat! Watch where you're going!  
Christy: (angrily) No! I don't have to! It's a free  
country and I'll go where I want and do what I want!  
(Storms off)  
  
Angel watches Christy walk off, and turns to her  
group, grinning.  
  
Angel: Hey girls, I think we just found the new  
addition to our little group. (All the girls giggle  
evilly)  
  
Christy's bad day is now in progress.  
  
  
At the hospital:   
Christy walks in Syd's hospital room after school and sits down on the couch with a sigh.   
Joanie: (who is sitting by Syd's bed holding her hand) What's with you?   
Christy: I had the worst day. Where's my sister?   
Joanie: She went to get me a soda.   
Christy: Have you been here all day?   
Joanie: Only for about an hour, but my dad has been here all day.   
Christy goes over to Syd's bed and takes her other hand.   
Christy: She hast to be ok she just has to.   
Casey appears in the doorway.   
Casey: She will Chris she will.   
Casey hands Joanie her soda and sits down in a chair beside Syd's bed. The family watches Syd, all thinking the same thing.   
Hansen house: Later that night.   
Casey and Christy are in their room getting ready for bed. Both girls have just finished their homework for the evening.   
Christy: I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep tonight.   
Casey: I know, me either.   
Christy: And I don't want to have a repeat of today.   
Casey gets under the covers.   
Casey: What happened today.   
Christy: Well....  
Christy starts telling her sister about her horrible, very bad day.   
At the hospital: the next afternoon.   
Casey walks into Syd's room to find it empty and silent. The only sound she hears is the sound of the monitor keeping track of Syd's vitals. Casey goes over to the bed and takes Syd's hand.   
Casey: Come on Syd, please wake up, we need you. Christy needs someone to help her with her horrible, very bad days at school and I need someone to give me guy advice and what to wear to school.   
Casey sits down in the chair and leans her head on the bed, she is soon asleep.   
  
  
  
  
Set: Providence Jr. High  
  
Christy is walking down the hall the next morning, feeling completely   
depressed when she's approached by Angel Peterson.  
  
Angel: (steps in front of her) Hey, Christy, right?  
Christy: (nervously) Uh, yeah. Look, I'm really sorry about yesterday...  
Angel: (waves a hand) Oh don't worry about that. It's no big deal. But look,   
I really admire people who can stand up for themselves. And I heard   
somewhere that you and your friend... what's his name, Derek?  
Christy: Uh, Danny.  
Angel: Yeah whatever. Look, I heard you guys had a fight and I know you're   
gonna need some people to hang with. So, you wanna hang with us?  
Christy: (surprised) Oh well... I, uh...  
  
Christy looks over Angel's shoulder and sees Danny watching her, a sad and   
sorry look on his face.  
  
Christy: Well, Danny and I are actually still friends. Thanks for the offer,   
but no thanks.  
  
Christy brushes past Angel and goes over to Danny.  
  
Christy: Danny, I'm so sorry.  
Danny: No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bitten off your head.  
Christy: I know, I shouldn't have either. Do you forgive me?  
Danny: Of course! Do you?  
Christy: Definitely! Let's never fight again, okay?  
Danny: okay!  
  
Angel watches them with a disgusted lok on her face.  
  
Angel: that's it. No one says no to Angel Peterson! This is war!  
  
The day goes on without much trouble. Christy and Alannah make up and are   
friends again. It's 4th period when Christy's teacher, Mr. Bell, instructs   
her to go to the office.  
  
Christy heads nervously to the office, thinking she's in trouble. She enters   
the office and goes up to the secretary  
  
Christy: Excuse me? I'm Christy. You wanted to see me?  
Secretary: Oh hello Christy. There's a Joanie on the phone for you. (hands   
the phone to Christy)  
Christy: (nervously) Hello? Joanie?  
Joanie: (panicked) Chris, I'm coming to get you. I already got Casey from   
school.  
Christy: (worried) Oh my gosh. Joanie, what's wrong? what happening?  
Joanie: there's something wrong with Syd. I'll be there to pick you up as   
soon as I can.  
  
A few minutes later Joanie arrives at the school and Christy hops in the car.   
Christy: So what's wrong with her?   
Joanie: She's been having seizures all day today, like two in an hour.   
Christy: IS that bad?   
Joanie: Dr. Hopper said it is. She's had five today.   
Christy: Is there anything they can do?   
Joanie pulls into the hospital parking lot and they get out.   
Joanie: I don't know.   
They quickly go to Syd's room where Jim and Casey are with Dr. Hopper.   
Christy: What's wrong with her.   
Casey: We don't know yet.   
Dr. Hopper: she just now had a seizure before you got here Joanie. I'm going to put her on a medication to try to control the seizures but I'd like for you to keep a close eye on her.   
Jim: Thank you Doctor.   
Doctor Hopper nods and walks out of the room.   
Casey goes over to the bed and takes Syd's hand Tears come to her eyes.   
Joanie: She's going to be ok sweetie.   
Casey and Christy look at each other, they hope Joanie is right.   
Then there is a knock at the door and the group looks up to see Lindsey in the doorway, on her crutches.   
Casey: HI. What are you doing here?   
Lindsey: Well I had to go to the clinic to get my cast checked and they told me what happened. Izzy gave me the room number. Do they know what's wrong with her?   
Joanie: She had an illness and we think its come back.   
Lindsey goes over to Casey and hugs her.   
Lindsey: She's going to be ok.   
Casey: I wish I could believe you.   
Lindsey goes over to the bed and looks at Syd.   
Lindsey: She looks so pale.   
Then machines start beeping and Syd starts thrashing around.   
Jim: She's seizing, Joanie get the nurse.   
Joanie runs to get the nurse and the girls watch in fear as Jim tries to comfort his daughter.   
  
To Be Continued.   
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
